The Uchiha's Get Parental Control
by BlairBearBlack
Summary: Nami Uchiha is in a happy relationship with Kiba Inuzuka. That's all a parent could ask for right? That their daughter found her "soul mate". Wrong! The Uchihas' don't like it one bit so they're taking control. PARENTAL CONTROL. Kiba's in for hell alright, since he is dating the twin of THE Sasuke Uchiha.


Meet Narue, Sasuke, Itachi, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha Their eighteen-year-old daughter and sister, Nami is dating Kiba Inuzuka and has been for two years and thinks he's the one for her, but her parents hate it. Well Sasuke, Mr. And Ms. Uchiha hate it, Itachi's glad that his sister has someone but won't admit it, and Narue's glad her sister's happy with someone who loves her and that she could go to Nami for advice on boyfriends.

"He's just so filthy and he makes negative comments!" Mrs. Uchiha exclaimed. Now meet Kiba Inuzuka, a video of a brunette rolling around in the mud with his dog started playing. "And don't get me started on that dog Akamnu or what ever his name is."

"He's always draging my daughter off somewhere. I also hate how he's always around," Mr. Uchiha said. "And he always brings that mutt of his along with him, who knows if it has flees."

The next scene was a picture of the same brunette boy with his arm draped over a black haired girl. She was laughing at something he just said as his dog Akamaru tackled him to the ground.

"She happens to be my twin and if she dates that mutt then people will think I like those kind of people. I have enough fan girls to worry about." Sasuke added.

The next picture was of a bunch of fan girls, Sakura and Ino were in the front with a bunch of other girls.

"We're fed up with him!" Mr. Uchiha fumed, his wife just placed a consoling arm around his shoulder.

So now, they've decided to set Nami up on two blind dates with two handsome men to try and get her to ditch her beloved boyfriend Kiba. If you think Nami has a problem with it imagine how her boyfriend Kiba feels when he sits with her parents and siblings as they watch the tapes together. And at the end of the day Nami will have to decide on who she wants to keep seeing her boyfriend Kiba or one of the new guys that her parents have selected for her. It's about time Nami's experienced some **Parental Control**.

XxX

"So, son what's your name?"" Mr. Uchiha asked, staring at the boy seated in the interview chair across from him.

The boy smirked for no apparent reason. "Sabaku No Kankuro."

"What do you look at when you first meet a beautiful girl?" Mrs. Uchiha questioned.

"I look at how big her boobs are."

That was the twentieth time Kankuro had used that answer. The only thing stopping Mrs. Uchiha from jumping across the room and murdering the teen with a body suit were the coffee table, her husband, and the camera crew and fifty-million viewers.

The directer sighed loudly. "NEXT!"

XxX

"So, um, does your head naturally look like a pineapple?" Mrs. Uchiha asked concernedly. After all, she couldn't have her daughter dating someone that had a pineapple like head.

Shikamaru Nara's eye twitched. "This is such a drag and what do you mean naturally looking like a pineapple?"

Mr. Uchiha eyed the boy suspiciously. "Excuse me for asking, but aren't you one of Kiba Inuzuka's friend?"

Shikamaru gave him an apathetic stare. "Me and that mutt hang out now and then."

Mrs. Uchiha slammed both her fist on the coffee table, effectively cracking the glass. "I like him!" She exclaimed wildly.

Mr. Uchiha gulped, it was times like these he feared for his life and the other poor soul.

XxX

"Can you tell us about your fighting style?"

"I fight with puppets."

Mr. Uchiha blinked at the ginger sitting across from him. "Come again?"

Sasori sighed, angry at being told to repeat himself. "I. Fight. With. Puppets."

"If you were to date our daughter, would you make her into a puppet?" Mrs. Uchiha asked.

"No, because most of my puppets are made from dead corpses."

XxX

"If our daughter Nami asked you how she looked in a dress that made her look horrible, what would you tell her?"

Jiraiyia furrowed his eyebrows. "Does it really matter if we're just gonna ditch the clothes."

"Not another one of these perverts!" Mrs. Uchiha fretted. "GET OUT NOW!"

The perverted man was standing in a second. "I guess my research here is done then."

Mr. Uchiha looked up at him from behind his clipboard of papers. "Your research?"He looked completely pissed.

"N-nothing. I'll just be leaving now." And then he was out the door, and out of sight. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha watched from the window as he strutted away, staring at a couple of innocent young teenage girls' chest.

"Why does our daughter always attract the perverted ones?"

"Must be genetic. For example Sasuke, he attracts the crazy ones."

XxX

"Are you a female or male?" Mrs. Uchiha asked quite curious.

"A male, un. Isn't obvious, un!" The woman looking man replied furious at peat particular question.

"So, um, Deidara was it, what do you do in your free time?" Mr. Uchiha questoned, consuting his clipboard of papers for the name of the next person on the list.

The blond man grinned. "I use my art to blow shit up, un."

Mrs. Uchiha looked dazed. "That's nice, what kind of shampoo do you use to get your hair like that?"

XxX

"Are you aware you look like a fish?"

"Yes, I mean I'm not a fish."

Mrs. Uchiha brightened considerably. "Really? I wouldn't want my daughter dating a fish you know."

"Yes I'm not a fish." Said the blue man.

Mr. Uchiha looked confused. "Then what species are you exactly?"

"I'm leaving too bad but I'm sure your daughter's a good fuck, though." Kisame replied, leaving both Nami's parents wide eyed.

XxX

"That's a very nice dress shirt." Mrs. Uchiha complimented the pale boy.

Said boy smiled falsely. "Thank you ma'am, your shirt really stands out. It makes you look like a fat pig."

XxX

"So Choji, what are your ambitions in life?" Mr. Uchiha grinned At said boy. At least this boy looked normal well as normal as normal could get.

"My ambitions are to finish this bag of chips." Choji replied finishing said bag of chips.

"Now what are your ambitions since you finished that bag of chips?" Mrs. Uchiha inquired. She wasn't a over protective mother for nothing, she wouldn't let here daughter date perverts.

The teen just looked at the two parents, muttering something about "finishing this bag of chips."

XxX

"So what do you want to be when you grow up?" Mr. Uchiha inquired.

Naruto grinned wolfishly. "I will become hokage, believe it!"

Mrs. Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you one of Sasuke's friends?"

"Sasuke-teme, yup. Wait your his parents. So that means I'm in an interview to be Nami-chans boyfriend!"

XxX

Mrs. Uchiha glanced at her clipboard, then back at the long haired boy. "Hyuuga? As in Neji Hyuuga?"

Neji Hyuuga smirked proudly. "Indeed. The one and only from the branch house."

Mr. Uchiha scowled at the arrogant boy. "Back to the point, Mikoto," He glowered at his wife. "What do you want to do in life?"

"I plan on taking over the main house."

Mrs. Uchiha looked confused. "But I thought the Hyuuga heiress was Hinata Hyuuga?"

Neji smiled like a mad man, "Not for long..." He trailed off ominously. He chuckled lowly, and it crept up to a more malicious sounding noise.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

XxX

"And you are?" Mrs. Uchiha asked tiredly.

The energetic boy seemed undisturbed by her obvious disinterest. "The embodiment of youth!"

Mr. Uchiha flipped a page in his book. "That's nice,"

Lee continued to rant. "Youth is beautiful! Don't be put down by your old age, wrinkles and weight gain! Stay youthful, and the youth shall stay in you! DON'T FORGET TO USE THE YOUTH!"

Mrs. Uchiha growled, "I AM NOT FAT!"

Poor boy, Thought the director. He never stood a chance.

XxX

"Hello there, my name is Pein. It's a pleasure to meet you." The man with piercings introduced himself. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha shared a look.

"And what, may I ask, do you do in your free time?" Mrs. Uchiha asked, almost hopeful.

Pein smiled again. "I enjoy causing innocent souls pain."

Mr. Uchiha blinked. "Isn't he a wanted criminal?"

Pein just smiled instead of answering, and asked "Has Kisame been here recently? I have to bring him back."

XxX

"I like him, he's smart and not Kiba!" Mikoto exclaimed happy with her choice.

"Well I choose him, he seems suited for Nami. And as long as she's not dating that Inuzuka then I'm fine."

XxX

**Mom's Choice**

"I'm not thrilled about it but my mom and dad have set me up on two blind dates. They hate my boyfriend of two years Kiba Inuzuka. Knowing my mom she probably set me up with an intelligent young man who's very handsome."

XxX

"I'm not thrilled about this Kiba-kun you know you're the only one for me." Nami replied sitting on Kiba's lap kissing him.

"Then don't do it babe. You don't have to." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"You know how my parents are, if they see that these guys are worse they'll leave you alone. And I won't get grounded, also they forced me to sign a contract. And you know it wouldn't hurt you to be nice to my parents."

"I know I'll try, but no promises."

"You won't have to, 'cause after today you'll be gone." Mrs. Uchiha stated bitterly as she sat down on the couch with her husband on the left, Sasuke on his right, Narue next to Sasuke, and Itachi on Narue's other side. Suddenly the doorbell rung. "Now here's my guy." She got up and went to the door. "Hi!"Mikoto came back with... Shikamaru the lazy ninja. "I picked Shikamaru because I felt he wouldn't be dragging my daughter around as much. They would have time to relax and he wouldn't always be around because he'd need time away from the "Troublesome women"."

"This is so troublesome. You ready to go Nami?"

"Yup, Shika-kun."

"Wait Shikamaru your taking Nami-chan out! But your my friend you wouldn't do that would you?!"

"It's part of the contract Kiba and plus she's not as troublesome as the other girls. Come on let's get this over with."

XxX

"So I thought we could go cloud watching on the third training ground. And I packed a picnic basket." Shikamaru suggested looking up at the sky as they walked towards the third training ground.

"That sounds fun!" Nami commented staring at Shikamaru. _He sure is cute, but he's no match for Kiba-kun. Well let's just go along with this date._

Shikamaru laid the blanket from the picnic basket on the grass near the tree.

XxX

"See he's taking her on a picnic, it's so romantic! When's the last time you did that for her?" Mrs. Uchiha inqured the dog-nin.

"She's not the type who likes gentle and calm, she likes wild, hard and rough. If you get what I mean." Kiba said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Kiba-kun could you stop making sexual references I'm only sixteen, I still have to hold on to my innocence." Narue commented to the Inuzuka.

"Oh, I thought Gaara stripped away your innocence, 'cause you know he is eighteen and it seems like his hormones go wild by just looking at you."

"I didn't mean that innocence, I meant my lack of knowledge and understanding at that stuff." Kiba's face had a look of realization on it.

"Wait since when where you going out with the Kazekage, he's two years older then you. You're my baby sister you can't be dating now!" Itachi shouted getting off the couch and looking straight at Narue.

"My baby sister is dating my rival! Do you really hate me?"

"Itachi, Sasuke we'll deal with that later now let's just finish watching this. They're about to come home." Mr. Uchiha reprimanded looking away from the his sons to the door that just opened.

"Well I guess this dates over. It was such a drag, but maybe we'll do it again sometimes."

"Over my dead body you will." Kiba yell grabbing his girlfriend out of Shikamaru's arms and holding her tight against his chest.

"That can be arranged." Sasuke replied a devious smirk on his face.

"No Sasuke he should suffer by seeing Nami with another man."

"Bye Shikamaru!" Mrs. Uchiha shouted as the lazy ninja left the room.

XxX

**Dad's Choice **

"So I just got back from my date with Shika-kun. It was very relaxing something I haven't had in a while. So my dad's pick is up next. He probably picked someone who has his future set for him and someone to annoy Kiba-kun."

XxX

"So babe how was your date? Boring?" Kiba questioned the girl sitting next to him on the love-seat.

"It was calm, and quiet also very soothing." Nami replied as the door bell rung the second time today.

"Looks like my the man that I choose is here." Mr. Uchiha said getting up to get the door. Mr. Uchiha came back to the room and moved to the side to reveal Naruto. "I choose Naruto because he has a very strong desire to become Hokage. And he's friends with my son Sasuke."

"HI! Nami-chan!" Naruto exclaimed in his usually cheery voice.

"Why'd you choose the dope."

"WHAT THE HELL?! NARUTO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Sorry Kiba, no promises. Now lets go Nami-chan." Naruto replied grabbing her hand and taking her out of the house.

XxX

"So I thought we could cook some ramen for our date and eat it! Ichiraku Ramen, don't worry I got the okay from Teuchi." Naruto stated taking Nami to his favorite and only ramen place in Konoha.

"Only you Naruto-kun would think of this for a date, only you." Nami replied giggling at the stupid smile that was on Naruto's face.

XxX

"That baka's taking my sister out to cook ramen only 'cause he'll burn it that doesn't count as a date. He just wants to eat."

"At least I'm not the only one thinking that." Kiba exclaimed petting Akamaru.

"Hmm.. at least he has a future planned in his life." Mr. Uchiha commented.

"Hey I have a future planned. One day after I become a jounin, I'm goinng propose to Nami-chan and she's goinng to say yes. Later I'll become alpha of the Inuzuka clan and I'll treat her like a queen and we'll raise our children and grow old together."

"You know we might have doubted you Inuzuka. But your still a pain in the ass." Mrs. Uchiha stated as the door bell rung and her husband went to go get it.

"So I'll see you later Nami-chan!" And with that said Naruto left the house.

XxX

**Time to Choose**

"So I just got back from my date with Naruto. It was fun and he liked my cooking. But now it's time to choose and I know exactly who I'm gonna pick. Hopefully the others won't be mad and we could still be friends."

XxX

Nami came down the stairs to see Shikamaru to the left of Kiba, Kiba in the middle with Akamaru, and Naruto on his right, all that was miss was Choji and then it would be like the academy days. Nami was standing with her mother on her right with her younger sister Narue next to her mother, her father on her left with Sasuke next to him and Itachi near Sasuke.

"Naruto the date was fun and all but couldn't you have choose something I would like. Kiba I love you but you annoy my parents. And Shikamaru the date was relaxing and all but you were pretty boring so I'm gonna ask you to leave."

"The date was troublesome anyways." Shikamaru mumbled walking out the door.

"So guys I already know who I'm going to choose, but give me one good reason why I should keep you around."

"Babe you should pick me 'cause I rock your world and no one can give you pleasure like I can." Kiba replied winking.

"Nami-chan you should pick me so then you can make me ramen and so I can annoy Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke scowled at the blonde.

"Naruto you're cute, funny, and brave. But all you seem to care about is eating ramen and rivaling with my twin brother Sasuke. Kiba you've got a nice body, you're smoking hot, funny and you've got Akamaru. But you have a temper, your self-absorbed and too cocky for your own good. Now Kiba I'm sorry to say this but... your stuck with me. Sorry Naruto." And with that Naruto left the house while Nami jumped into Kiba's waiting arms and started attacking her lips with Akamaru barking on running in circles around them.

"Dammit and I thought we'd get rid of him." Cursed Mr. Uchiha.

"Honey at least she's happy." Mrs. Uchiha stated looking at her daughter and the Inuzuka.

Nami broke off the kiss. "Mom, Dad, and Sasuke you might be mad but I'd be a fool to let this go." She said gesturing to Kiba.

"Of course you would babe."

"Ever doubt me?"

"Not one bit." And Kiba resumed assaulting Nami's lips.

* * *

**So I was thinking maybe I should do one with Gaara and Narue let me know what you think. Meaning review, it's just a click away.**

**P.s- I don't own NARUTO, have a great day!**


End file.
